As an electrical connection box loaded on an automobile, such a box can have a structure in which a circuit constituent is housed in a case. The circuit constituent is constructed by including a circuit board, a bus bar (which is laid along a back surface of the circuit board), and a switching member such as a relay which is mounted on a front surface side of the circuit board. A through passage which penetrates to an outer surface side from its inner surface side is formed in the case, and a terminal part formed at an end portion of the bus bar penetrates through the through passage to face the outer surface side of the case.
This type of electrical connection box is disclosed in Patent Document 1 or the like.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-164039
When the terminal part of the bus bar is in the form in which it penetrates through the through passage of the case to the outer surface side from the inner surface side as described above, there is the fear that a liquid outside the case is able to move in a gap between the inner surface of the through passage and the surface of the terminal part and enters the inside of the case due to capillarity.
The present invention is completed based on the circumstances as described above, and has an object to prevent entry of water from a penetrating portion of a terminal part in a case.